80 Days, 80 Themes
by atrt7900
Summary: [REVAMPED] Current: Ruby had always been a rowdy child. So when Ruby sat down one day with a needle and fabric in his hands, his mother was understandably confused.
1. (Old) 80 Days, 80 Themes

**[PLEASE READ]** So um, hi! Some of you may remember this from years ago, but honestly, I highly doubt it haha

Back around 2012, I foolishly decided to start a fic series. To which I was never able to fully dedicate myself to and promptly dropped. It was titled 80 Days, 80 Themes, original, am I right?

As you've probably noticed, it's been long dead for quite some time. Not gonna lie, I was reading through this and I must say, the writing could've been… a lot. Better, so to speak. There's quite a few parts that I'm actually really embarrassed by haha, so I've decided to do a complete revamp!

So due to some (or lots) of complications, after I attempted to just replace the first chapter and such (to which I received no avail), I decided to just delete the previous fic and replace it with this one.

All of the old chapters will be copy pasted under here. And the new rewritten versions will be within the next chapters. I've already finished quite a few, and while some are still rather similar in premise and almost is a bit copy-pasted, others have a lot more details and are completely new renditions, while still keeping elements of the old chapters, so keep an eye out! I'll be posting new drabbles/oneshots as I go after that as well.

Updates will more than likely be spontaneous, as I have other priorities as well. I wouldn't be surprised if I update only once a year or even more. Who knows if I'll ever make it to 80 one-shots, but god dammit, it's been more than a decade and I still can't escape this ship. My few other one-shots can speak to that.

With that, I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 **[OLD] 80 Days, 80 Themes**

 _Written from 2012-2014_

* * *

 **1\. Introduction**

Ruby and sapphire. The coordinator and the trainer. The calm one and the wild one. The boy and the girl.

It wasn't always that way, though.

Young Sapphire hid behind her papa's leg, tugging on his pants leg. Prof. Birch chuckled at his daughter's shy attitude. He nudged her towards the enthusiastic Ruby, who was grinning ear to ear. Norman stood behind his son, a small smile on his normally emotionless face. "There's nothing to be afraid of, dear," Prof. Birch tried to reassure his daughter.

Ruby approached her and offered a welcoming hand to the shy girl. He gave her a friendly smile, his cotton hat covering his eyes a bit since it was a little too big for him. "Hi! I'm Ruby, what's your name?"

"…" her reply was inaudible.

"Sorry, what was that?" The boy took a step closer until he was right in front of her.

"S-sapphire…" she stared at her feet and blushed slightly from the closure.

"Sapphire, huh? That's a pretty name. It fits your eyes!" He stared at her ocean-like eyes, probably admiring her eyes.

She stared back. His eyes were a fiery red color. He had told her his name was Ruby. The name fitted him too. "Your name fits your eyes too."

Yep, they always have been complete opposites.

* * *

 **2\. Memories**

Sapphire was frustrated.

Before, she had completely forgotten about the little boy from her past. The boy who was one of her first friends. The boy who protected her from the wild Salamence, and ended up getting scarred for life.

Because of her. And she completely forgot his face years later.

5 years later, she met another boy. His name was Ruby and he was the most feminine boy she had _ever_ met. What type of person, especially a _boy_ , be interested in such girly things? Sewing, knitting, making outfits, fashion… She seriously didn't understand his logic. When she saved him from two wild Mightyena, she suddenly remembered the promise she made with the little boy. So, she made an 80 day bet with Ruby. Ruby always irritated her. And the fact that he was incredibly vain and selfish did _not_ help.

But when Ruby had a change of heart, she couldn't help but start to _like_ him.

They were partners when they fought against Team Magma and Aqua. She found out about his strength. He had proved that he wasn't selfish through and through. He was actually _selfless._ Ruby had done anything he could just to protect Hoenn from the two evil teams.

So, when they left Mirage Island, she confessed to him.

She knew it was now or never. She knew that he was moving back to Johto after the battle. But she wanted him to _stay_ , to come back to Littleroot, with _her_. She had liked Ruby more than that little boy from her memories. Sapphire explained to Ruby about her past love, and she saw the shock on his face. It probably was because he didn't know she had a past crush.

Boy was she wrong.

Ruby had trapped her in Wallace's air car and while she was in there, thanked her for the bet she made with him. The part that surprised her the most was when he took off his cotton hat, showing his two scars. When she saw the scars, it hit her.

This boy was the same one from her memories.

* * *

 **3\. Innocence**

"Look! It's hatching!"

Ruby glanced up from the scarf he was sewing to see Sapphire looking at the Pokémon egg, and excited look on her face. Ruby couldn't help but smile when he saw her face light up. She had received the Pokémon egg from their senior Gold. Gold had claimed that it was to help her on her research, since he knew that the Pokémon in the egg wasn't native in Hoenn. However, he didn't tell them what was in the egg. Surprisingly, Sapphire had taken good care of the egg, always being careful with it. Ruby had been shocked at her sudden responsibility.

The egg cracked once. And then twice. Until a little brown fox Pokémon with a bushy tail emerged. It yawned, baring its tiny fangs. When it set its brown eyes on Sapphire, it squealed and hopped onto her lap. Sapphire stroked it and it purred.

"It's an Eevee," Sapphire whispered with a soft smile on her face. Ruby walked over and sat by Sapphire, placing his soothing hand on the little fox for a while. He took a second to study Sapphire for a while, and then mentally shook his head.

A small smirk settled on his face after that. Just think of all the outfits he could make for the little Eevee! Scarfs, hats, jackets, bandanas. He could dress it up if he wanted too, if Sapphire would let him…

He was snapped out of his reverie when he heard Sapphire ask him a dreaded question.

Hey Ruby, baby Pokémon come from eggs, right? So where do _human_ babies come from?"'

Ruby silently groaned. He could either risk having a long talk with her, or avoid the topic and keep her innocence.

* * *

4\. **Drive**

Ruby winced when he saw the blood on his index finger. The 7-year old boy stared at the so-called dress he was fixing.

'He had asked his mom to teach him how to sew. His mom had been rather surprised at her son wanting to do something so...feminine, especially since he wasn't exactly the most patient boy out there. She agreed to teach him though.

When she finished teaching him, the crimson eyed boy had immediately started to put his mother's teachings to a test, but ended up poking himself with the needle…again. This was the tenth time already. He sighed to himself, frustrated. _And I can't even fix a dress._ He set the needle and dress onto the ground and rubbed his temples, only to accidently touch one of his scars on the side of his forehead.

His thoughts suddenly shifted over to a certain cerulean-eyed girl. It wasn't a reminiscence of the shy little girl; it was the moment when she broke down and cried. His brutality in battle against the Salamence had caused it, and she most probably thought that he was a monster. Ruby was determined to change that.

That was why he had to change himself. He needed her. He wanted to prove himself. He wanted to make things beautiful, like her. He had ruined her beautiful and innocent heart. He wanted to change for the better. For her. Sapphire was his drive to succeed.

And that was why Ruby pressed on.

* * *

 **5\. Running Away**

Professor Birch could remember that day clearly.

It was a long while ago, and he could barely even remember the times when Sapphire was just a docile little girl who adored little dolls and cute Pokémon. He knew something had happened to her and her best friend while they were playing in the forest so long ago.

He remembered her running up to him, jumping into his arms and bursting into tears, mumbling small words that he could barely make out. The only things he could understand her saying were 'blood' and 'Salamence.'

Upon leaving the laboratory, on the corner of his eye, he could see a small black-haired boy, the right side of his head covered in blood.

The professor put two and two together.

When Norman and his family left Hoenn to return to Jhoto, there was an obvious change in Sapphire. She sat in her room all day, refusing to even say a word. Not only that, but she absolutely refused to even wear her frilly dresses anymore, let alone play with her stuffed Pokémon.

He remembered approaching her, handing over a stuffed Skitty to his brunette daughter. She took it and flung it away, defiance in her azure eyes.

And then, a day after that, she ran away.

There wasn't a trace of the small 5-year old girl. Only a note that said: _Papa, I'm leaving._

He had rushed around frantically, grabbing a few Pokeballs, and sprinted out of the lab into the forest, in search for his daughter.

What he found wasn't his little girl, but a whole different person.

Upon arriving to the forest, his daughter didn't make it that far, having ran into his arms again and crying about how weak she was. He wasn't exactly shocked about what she looked like.

Well, then again, he'd be lying if he wasn't at least a bit shocked to see his daughter clad in only leaves.

Of course not.

He was surprised to find out about her motives about leaving the house in the first place. She was barefoot, looking for some berries, and a Pokémon… to fight?

Really? A Pokémon to fight?

She told him with teary eyes, that she wanted to become stronger, and to prove her worth. And to become stronger, she needed to work on survival skills and strength. Apparently, that led her to believe that she needed to fight a Pokémon.

The professor remembered sighing, and saying that she didn't need to be alone the entire way of becoming stronger. He suggested her to get a Pokémon, and together, they'll be able to rise together, looking after one another.

That was how she got her very first Pokémon. A Torchic.

He had watched her grow up, becoming stronger and stronger. He had helped her catch her first Pokémon, an Aron. Together, they became a team, and now, his blue-eyed daughter was a completely different person.

That didn't mean he wasn't proud of her. Of course he was proud of her.

Now, watching her argue animatedly with her best friend, he couldn't help but shake his head amusingly.

Ruby and Sapphire were definitely an interesting bunch.

* * *

 **6\. Jealousy**

Sapphire couldn't help but just glare at the two.

Blue was hosting a dexholder get-together at Saffron City. So far, yeah, it had been a blast, and Sapphire had definitely enjoyed it by far. It was so much different than the quaint town of Littleroot, with the picturesque scenery and all. It was a good change. And she had been so excited for this.

It wasn't until the Sinnoh Dexholders had made their appearance before things started to go downhill.

Now, she was totally fine with Diamond and Pearl. In fact, the duo amused her with their random skits that were thrown out here and there. And besides, she got on fairly well with Pearl. It was like he completely understood her, seeing as their personalities and point of view on things were rather similar.

No, it was a certain heiress that bugged her. Especially with how she was interacting with Ruby.

How did two people who just met get along so well? She could hear Ruby over there talking with Platina, and just gushing over the _beauty_ of Pokémon. She could even see him pulling out his Delcatty and showing off the Pokémon's silky fur. For crying out loud, he was even showing that 'adorable' purple coat he had made specifically for the Pokémon.

No, she definitely was not jealous about the enthusiasm that Ruby showed Platina. She definitely wasn't irritated at Platina's awed and impressed look. No, not at all. Of course not.

Huffing, she turned away, before engaging another conversation with Pearl. He was rambling about Pokémon battles, and was talking about the numerous battle techniques he had come up with over time.

Well, Sapphire would be lying if she said she wasn't impressed. Throughout the conversation, she found herself smiling often and talking about the numerous strategies that _she_ had come with throughout her training career.

She didn't notice Ruby momentarily stop his conversation with Platina, just to glare at the duo, most of his glare directed at Pearl.


	2. Introduction

_Summary:_ Ruby was going to announce his name and introduce himself for the world to see. _And_ he was going to beat that Sapphire girl in the process.

* * *

 **1\. Introduction**

 _Written on 11-24-2018_

* * *

Ruby hated Hoenn.

The rugged terrain, the constant humidity, the scorching heat and everything in between was so unfamiliar from what he was usually used too. No matter how much his mother had reassured him that it was a great place to live, that everything would be fine, the moment he had stepped on Hoenn soil, he immediately hated it.

The town his new house was in (Littleroot Town, Mom had called it) was quiet and empty, a far shift from the bustling city of Goldenrod. There was no excitement to be seen in the town: no malls, no festivals, no galleries, no _anything_. The most "exciting" thing that could possibly be described as exciting in the first place, was the occasional wild Pokemon cry in the woods. Even then however, that was more annoying than exciting to him, and he could only imagine how loud those Pokemon would get at night. If anything, Ruby just wanted to go back home.

Hoenn's rural countryside was anything _but_ appealing to Ruby. Had it not been for his dad, Ruby probably would've sulked in his room for the rest of his life. No way was he going to go outside to all of… _that_.

But of course not, since Ruby would've done _anything_ but listen to his dad. Obviously he was going to conquer all of the contests in Hoenn, and if Norman didn't approve, then Ruby couldn't have cared less. He was going to do what he wanted, and no one (not even an intimidating, stern, disapproving, — _and did Ruby ever mention intimidating? —_ father) was going to stop him.

And so, within the first few hours of moving into his room, he was off onto the road with his Pokemon in tow. Of course, he _did_ feel guilty about leaving Mom behind. She was so excited at the possibility of them being a family together again, so hopeful and optimistic. He could only imagine her disappointed face once she realized he was gone, and for a moment, he briefly considered turning back. However, his new journey would be worth it, he convinced himself. He'll come back eventually. How difficult could this journey be?

To say that, however, was a complete and utter understatement.

Within the first route, not only did Ruby fall off a cliff thanks to a _certain_ professor (never mind those two Mightyena), but he _also_ ended up encountering some uncouth wild barbarian that _just_ so happened to be _that_ certain professor's daughter (how was that even possible anyway?). And right after fighting that girl's Torchic, but there was _also_ a wild Seviper as well.

Ruby certainly had a warm introduction to the Hoenn region. What a "great place to live."

As Ruby continued to trek across the shrubbery in Route 102, Ruby's new Mudkip, Zuzu, was trailing behind him. Zuzu was lazily stumbling across the roots on the ground, and at one point, almost tripped over his feet and face-planted. Ruby winced to himself (oh god, how he _wished_ he had gotten something more refined and graceful, how was he ever gonna show his face in contests _now_?), before scooping up Zuzu in his arms.

Immediately Zuzu fell asleep. Some of his snot fell onto Ruby's sleeve.

Ruby had to physically force himself not to drop the Pokemon out of disgust.

If anything though, at least he got a free Pokedex from his encounter with Professor Birch. At least now, with the Pokedex, Ruby would have an easier time traveling around the region. He didn't know anything about the topography around Hoenn, and if he wanted to win that 80 day bet, he'd need all the help he could get.

Which reminded him though. He still couldn't believe that _that_ girl was the professor's daughter.

He absolutely refused to believe that that uncouth, wild, barbaric _animal_ was a girl (Sapphire, she had called herself). Sapphire was pushy, aggressive, and had no appreciation of beauty whatsoever. She had tossed him around like he was some sort of rag doll, and he definitely didn't appreciate the soot stains her tantrum had given him from her Torchic.

Yea, she certainly didn't make that much of a good impression on him either.

Had it not been for his competitive side, he wouldn't have agreed to that bet she had challenged him with. If anything, he could only hope that she knew basic human manners, because he expected at least some thanks the next time they'd (possibly?) meet for the clothes he made for her. Because obviously, Ruby was a very generous person.

Despite their rivalry though, he didn't think he'd be able to handle her for long amounts of time. Their personalities weren't compatible and they were _way_ too different. The only reasons for their interaction were because of that Seviper and their connection with Professor Birc-

* * *

" _Go on, introduce yourself! There's nothing to be afraid of dear."_

" _Hi! I'm Ruby, what's your name?"_

" _I'm Sa…"_

 _Sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you."_

" _My name… It's Sapp-"_

* * *

Ruby blinked.

How long had it been since he'd last thought about that?

In his arms, Zuzu woke up and started to nudge at him. This time, Ruby ignored the snot that was smearing onto his sleeve. Instead, he shook his head. "Nah, nothing's wrong Zuzu. Was just remembering some things."

Zuzu cocked his head.

He sighed. "Really, it's nothing. Go back to sleep."

The Pokemon then shrugged and settled back into his arms. With that, Ruby let his mind wander.

That fluffy pink dress and that shy stance. The way she had hid behind her father at the time, small hands clutching at his pant leg. Ruby remembered thinking that she looked a little endearing, and her timidness had only made him more determined to befriend her at the time. But that was so long ago. He could barely even remember what she looked like, let alone what her name was.

The only feature of hers that he remembered though, were her brilliant blue eyes.

Maybe after he conquered all the contests, he would meet her again. And she would see how much he'd changed.

His grip on Zuzu tightened a bit as he continued down the dirt path. Yea, that was it. He was going to do this, _and_ he was going to beat that Sapphire girl in the process.

Ruby was going to announce his name and introduce himself for the world to see. And he was determined to make that dream into reality.


	3. Memory

_Summary:_ How ironic, she scoffed to herself as she helplessly watched his disappearing back. Even when she decided to put her memories behind her, it would only come back to haunt her in the end.

* * *

 **2\. Memory**

 _Written on 11-28-2018_

* * *

She hated it. Why couldn't she remember his face?

Sapphire knew she could easily ask Papa about that boy. About who he was, what he looked like, and most importantly, his _name_. However, she couldn't bring herself to do so out of shame.

Shame for being so weak. So useless. For being such a burden.

So instead she would find herself pulling out photobook after photobook, scouring between countless pictures to see if there was one, _just one_ , picture that was taken of them together during that boy's visit all those years ago. And when _that_ plan failed, she'd spend countless hours trying to remember anything, but in the end, her memory would always fail her.

The only thing she could remember where those scars. And the blood. So much blood.

But nothing, she was grown, and she was strong. And one day, she would see him again. But right now, Hoenn was literally falling apart around her. There was no time to reminisce about how weak she was in the past. She had a role to fulfill.

If only she was truly able to believe that.

She sighed loudly to herself and closed her eyes, trying to get rid of her insecure thoughts. It wasn't like her to start doubting herself, but for some reason she found herself doing so more and more as their training in Mirage Island was almost over. Which meant that they were all the more closer to leaving and taking on-

Sapphire held back a shudder, but something then nudged at her side, and she blinked. Or at least, it was _someone_ who nudged at her side. "Something up?"

And there Ruby was.

It was hard to believe that the same boy that she had met in her secret base was the same boy in front of her right now, but it was what it was. To think that someone so superficial was actually this strong and held so much potential.

If anything, it made Sapphire a bit envious, but she brushed it aside. "No?" she replied, trying to make her voice sound firm, but it ended off more like a question instead. She cursed to herself.

Ruby looked unconvinced. "Yea, okay. You want to try again?" He settled down next to her, and it was then that she realized he had climbed the tree she was perched on just to talk to her. The Ruby she had first met would've never done something like that.

Then again, she wouldn't have expected the ferocity he showed in battle when they were up against Archie and Maxie in the Cave of Origin. In fact, it seemed like he was much more assertive than her then, constantly shielding her from attacks and getting them out of tight spots with his quick wit. And _she_ was supposed to be the battler between them…

Before she knew it, she spoke. "Hey…"

"Hm?"

"Do ya think I can do this? Actually fight Archie and Maxie with you?"

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? You already fought with me in the Cave of Origin, and we did just fine together. Besides, we're training together here in Mirage Island aren't we?"

She averted her eyes from his judgemental stare. "Yea but… you're so much more…"

He nodded, letting her take her time to answer. His hand inched a bit closer to hers, which were closed into fists. Or maybe it was just her imagination, because the next time she blinked, his hand was close to his side instead.

She shook her head. "You're just so much more… capable than me. And smarter, and faster an-"

Ruby interrupted her. "Hold up, when did you ever get these thoughts? You can't seriously think that about yourself, can't you?"

"Look, I saw ya in the Cave of Origin. _You_ were the one who had to convince _me_ to stick together as a team instead of separatin' like we did in Dewford Town. And you're better at thinkin' ahead than I am."

"Sapphire, wha-"

"I used to be really weak when I was little. And I know I've grown as a battler, but I can't help but think that I'm _still_ weak sometimes. That I'm not strong after all, or be a burden to everyone around me."

They sat in silence for a while, just her and Ruby, and she was beginning to regret speaking her thoughts aloud. She didn't like being this vulnerable around him. Her nails were starting to dig into her skin, even with her gloves still on due to how tightly clenched her fists was.

It was then that he spoke. "What's your idea of strength?"

That was the last thing she'd thought he would answer her. "Why are ya askin' me _that_?"

"Just answer the question, Sapph."

She wracked her mind. "Someone who doesn't get defeated in fights, or get hurt? What's it to ya?"

He chuckled to himself, and his eyes flitted down to his Pokedex before looking back at her. "If you ask me, someone who's strong is someone who stands by what they believe in. Someone who is determined and warm, yet never holds back. No matter what task is ahead of them, they'll always do their best to preserve despite the odds stacked against them."

Those same eyes then softened slightly, and he smiled gently at her. "So if you ask me, I think you're very strong. At least, much more than you'd expect."

Her fists softened, and she had to force back a blush that was beginning to rise onto her cheeks. Since when was Ruby capable of saying such things? Where were his insults?

Instead she started to swing her legs on the branch they were perched on. His idea of strength… was more of a mental thing, was it? His words then began to settle into her head and it was until then that she felt like everything was clear. She then grinned widely. "Ya know what, yea!"

Ruby tilted his head at her sudden shout. "Yea?" he echoed.

She stood up on their branch and pumped her fists. He looked up at her. "We're going to do this," she announced. "The both of us. And we're going to save this region together. We've got our Pokemon and everyone else on our side, after all!"

An unreadable expression settled across his face, but then it quickly was replaced with a rather fond smile. "Of course we will," he vaguely said, before he hopped down the tree, placing his hands on his hips. "Now would you hurry up? We got some work to do, or else I really _will_ surpass you!"

"Oh, you wish!" she shouted, quickly jumping down to punch his side. He winced and then complained about how brutish she was, to which she rolled her eyes. Looks like that smug boy was back, she thought to herself as she wrapped her arm around him.

She knew Ruby was right though. Perhaps she _had_ been underestimating herself. She couldn't deny that she'd certainly grown through her journey anymore. Right now, she'd have to focus on the present, on what's happening _now_ and not with what happened in the past. It was the least she could do. Everyone's lives depended on it.

But of course, that moment she was shoved into that air car, the moment that _god damn prissy_ , that infuriating, vain, shallow, kind, compassionate, _amazing_ boy took off that _stupid_ hat of his, everything made sense.

And when he left, all she could do was pound on the glass panes in frustration.

How ironic, she scoffed to herself as she helplessly watched his disappearing back. Even when she decided to put her memories behind her, it would only come back to haunt her in the end.


	4. Innocence

_Summary:_ Oh god, did Ruby really need to do this? He cursed at Professor Birch in his head. But still, Sapphire was surprisingly clueless. And oblivious as well.

* * *

 **3\. Innocence**

 _Written on 2-15-19_

* * *

Despite Sapphire's wild nature, she was surprisingly still innocent.

Or maybe just naive and unaware. And perhaps uneducated. But if you asked Ruby, she was just still innocent.

Perhaps it was because of her upbringing, where she was surrounded by Pokemon instead of other people. She _did_ mention how she had focused more on doing research for her dad and had opted out of schooling. Instead, her father homeschooled her, but even then, Ruby didn't know how dedicated Professor Birch was into doing that in the first place. After all, he _did_ have a more hands off teaching approach.

Then again, it had been a year or two since Ruby had attended school as well, so it wasn't his right to judge.

But still, Sapphire was surprisingly clueless. And oblivious as well.

It had all started when both Ruby and Sapphire were paying a visit to Professor Elm, as Sapphire was assigned to deliver some information from her father about Pokemon natures and habitats. Of course, Ruby had only followed along because she had dragged him onto Pilo with her, though then again, he wasn't complaining about the extra time he could spend with her. On their way around New Bark Town though, they had ran into their senior Gold, who had greeted them with a cocky grin.

Upon hearing about their visit to Professor Elm, to which he personally escorted them over (though Ruby was sure he was just using that as an excuse to see their other senior, Crystal, who he had offhandedly mentioned was visiting Professor Elm too), Gold had handed Sapphire a Pokemon egg. It had a strange design to it, and Gold had claimed it was to help her on her own research, since he knew that the Pokemon in the egg wasn't native in Hoenn. However, he didn't tell them what was in the egg.

"It'll be a surprise!" Gold had said with a flirtatious wink.

For some reason, a small part of Ruby had _really_ wanted to punch that smirk off of his face.

But they weren't in Johto anymore, but in Hoenn instead. And when they got back to Littleroot, Ruby had been rather surprised at how responsible Sapphire was around the egg. She was no breeder, and didn't have a title centered around it like Gold had, but she was no slouch when it came to taking care of a Pokemon egg. So for weeks she would handle the egg gently, making sure it had spent an appropriate amount of time in the incubator that was set up on the lab, and check on it daily to be certain it was growing appropriately.

It was almost cute, seeing her so… gentle around it. Actually what? Where did _that_ come from?

However, it wasn't cute anymore when the egg hatched in their secret base.

"Look, it's hatching!"

Ruby glanced up from the scarf he was sewing to see Sapphire looking at the Pokemon egg, and he couldn't help but smile when he saw her face light up. She had brought the egg along with them in their daily visit in their secret base, and as the egg in the incubator was beginning to shake, she quickly took off the glass surrounding it.

The egg cracked once. And then twice. Until a little brown fox Pokemon with a bushy tail emerged. It yawned, baring its tiny fangs, and when it set its wide brown eyes on Sapphire, it squealed. The Pokemon hopped onto Sapphire's lap, and when she stroked it, it purred.

"It's an Eevee," Sapphire whispered with a soft smile on her face. Ruby walked over and sat by her, placing his hand onto the little fox for a while as well. His hand brushed Sapphire's slightly, but he let it linger there for a while before drawing it back. He took a second to study Sapphire after that, who was still invested in the newborn Eevee and almost seemed to not notice his close presence. He mentally shook his head.

The Eevee let out an adorable yawn, and a small smirk settled on his face after that. Ohh, just think of all the outfits he could make for the little Eevee! Scarfs, hats, jackets, bandanas. Such a cute Pokemon could easily wow a crowd if it was given the opportunity! If only Sapphire would let him, but he could easily convince her.

Yes, at first, everything was fine, as Sapphire was more invested in stroking the Eevee's fur than anything else. That was, until she asked him that dreaded question.

"Hey Ruby, baby Pokemon come from eggs right? So where do _human_ babies come from?"

Ruby froze, and his eyes moved to the side to settle on the Azurill doll at the corner of their base. His lips pursed together as he tried to skirt his way around the topic. "Surely you know the answer to that."

She raised an eyebrow. "I mean, of course I know human babies come from their mothers, I'm not _that_ dumb. I'm just not sure how they _get_ there in the first place."

"Haven't you ever asked your dad?"

"I just never thought I'd ask. So do ya know?"

Oh god, did Ruby really need to do this? He cursed at Professor Birch in his head. Out of all the things he had taught her, on how to scope out Pokemon to understanding the correct berry conditions, for whatever reason the professor had never thought to give her the talk about the um… the Pidgeys and the Beedrills. The… human edition, at least.

What the hell, Professor Birch?

She shifted toward him a little. "Ya know, don't you? So? What's the answer?" The Eevee in her arms yipped in response, almost as if it was urging him to answer as well.

Ruby silently groaned. He could either risk having a long talk with her, or avoid the topic and keep her innocence. He'd leave that work for Professor Birch.


	5. Drive

_Summary:_ Ruby had always been a rowdy child. So when Ruby sat down one day with a needle and fabric in his hands, his mother was understandably confused.

* * *

 **4\. Drive  
**

 _Written on 4-12-19  
_

* * *

Ruby had always been a rowdy child.

He was impatient, reckless, and rather impulsive. Ruby's mother didn't even want to know how many times he had wandered outside of Goldenrod City to tussle with his Pokemon. If anything, he did everything that he could to be just like Norman, a prodigy really, and while she loved that he looked up to him so much, he was still just a little boy in the end.

But she didn't doubt that he would be a brilliant Pokemon trainer in the future.

So when Ruby sat down one day with a needle and fabric in his hands, she was understandably confused.

It was a few days after Norman left, and Ruby had been mulling in his room for what seemed like an eternity. Though there were times when he would crawl into her bed with her, seeking for her comfort in the dead of the night, it still struck her as unsettling. The first time he did it, she was surprised, as the last time Ruby did that was a year or two ago. But besides that, she never judged him, and always pulled him closer in her arms instead.

As of now though, Ruby was huddled in their couch in the living room, still holding that needle and fabric she was _still_ confused by. In his hands was a small fabric dress that probably came from a toy doll (probably one of hers from her own childhood that she had boxed up) that he was trying to stitch up, but it didn't look like he was doing too well.

He poked himself with the needle once again and winced. She sighed and sat down next to him. "Do you need help with that?"

Ruby jumped on his seat when he saw her. He brought the needle and fabric onto his lap, almost as if he was ashamed he was caught. Wordlessly, he then gave her the dress and the thread that was messily stitched onto it.

"What's up with you?" she asked. "You've never been interested in doing something like this before, not that there's anything wrong with that. But you barely go outside now…"

He avoided her gaze.

"I don't think I've seen you bring your Pokemon out at least once for the past week or so. I'm sure they miss seeing you." She paused as she studied the guilt in his eyes. She then put away the needle and dress and eyed at the bandage that was still wrapped around his head.

She still couldn't get over what had happened during their visit in Hoenn. She still remembered the shock she had felt when she heard the fear in that little girl's voice as she cried in Professor Birch's arms. And much to her horror, the blood that trailed after Ruby when he followed after her. She didn't know how he was still standing after the injury he had received, but the last thing she remembered was dashing him straight to the hospital with only a brief goodbye to Professor Birch.

It didn't take her long to connect two and two together, but at the time, Ruby's safety was above everything else.

There were still a million questions she wanted to ask her son, but she instead settled for a simple one. She gently began to rub against his back. "Is this because of what happened in Hoenn?"

He didn't answer her for a while until she heard him mumble under his breath. "I don't think I wanna battle anymore."

She blinked, but chose not to push him too much. "And why is that?"

"It…" his voice trailed off. "It only hurts people in the end. I don't wanna hurt anyone ever again."

The hand that was on his back froze. She raised an eyebrow at her son's words. Hurting anyone? Since when had he hurt anyone? She echoed her thoughts out loud. "What do you mean- Ruby, is this about Professor Birch's daughter? Because you never hurt her, you _saved_ her. Isn't that what you wanted to do?"

"No Mommy, I didn't. I hurt her," he bluntly said. He shook his head, his tiny hands clenched into fists. "I have to change myself, so I don't wanna battle anymore."

She was taken aback at his words, and she didn't know what to say. She couldn't fathom how Ruby's thought process had ever reverted to that in the first place, but instead, she sighed. Her hand left his back, and she picked up the needle and fabric once again. "You wanted to learn how to stitch this?"

He nodded in response. It was then that she noticed the bandages that were wrapped around his fingers. How long had he been doing this on his own?

But nothing, she thought to herself as she taught him the lefts on the rights and the overs through the unders. Though she didn't really understand his logic, she would still do whatever she could to support him. Perhaps this was just a simple phase, and soon enough he would be back outside playing like he usually did.

However as year over year passed, as Ruby took a new hobby after another to replace his old ones, Ruby's mom began to realize that this _wasn't_ just some phase, that Ruby was dead set on changing his entire persona just for _her_. It took her a while to fully grasp what he had meant when she first taught him how to sew, and when she finally figured it out, she realized that the answer was actually quite simple.

Because if anything, Sapphire was Ruby's drive to succeed. And that was the reason why he pressed on.


End file.
